Mods, Ammo
All Ranged weapons, even Bows, must expend Ammunition in order to fire. The amount of ammunition expended is dependent on the weapon's Rate of Fire and Magazine Size. There are various types of ammunition which may modify the statistics or properties of a weapon when loaded. You can also apply Weapon Modifications to applicable weapons, which permanently alter their statistics or properties, or affix them with Attachments, which alter statistics and properties as well but can be easily removed and put back on. On this page, items will be listed with stats similar to the Weapons page. Any field with a slash through it (/) means that the statistic is left unchanged from its listing on the weapons page. Otherwise, the statistics on this page either overwrite, add or subtract from those on the weapons page. Changes will be indicated with a + or - symbol, E.G., Properties: +Incendiary or Damage: -4. If a statistic overwrites the original, it will have no + or - symbol behind it. Also, please note that this page is intended to be used for ranged weapons only. Melee weapons are modified at the time of purchase with Applied Properties Standard ammunition types will be listed at the top of each table, along with their cost. Most firearms can have their ammunition converted into +C (Charged) cartridges, which increases penetration by 1 and doubles Range, but can only be used by branded '''guns. +C Cartridges cost on average about twice as much as their conventional counterparts. Ammunition In addition to the arrows fired by Bows, there are three basic types of small arms ammunition which are differentiated by their size and shape: '''Pistol, Shotgun and Rifle ammo. A few weapons, such as the Rocket Launcher and Flamethrower, must use weapon-specific ammunition, which will be noted on this page. Arrows Arrows have the distinct advantage of size over most firearm projectiles, allowing them to be altered to serve a variety of purposes. Pistol and rifle rounds are usually too small to carry an explosive payload, for instance. Arrows with a radius effect are called arrow bombs, and they are essentially miniaturized grenades launched by bow. Noisemaker arrows are harmless, but make a loud, constant noise on impact and are used to distract foes. There are also two special types of Arrows. * Noisemaker arrows are harmless, but make a loud, constant noise on impact and are used to distract foes. * Seeker arrows, like Homing weapons, will automatically double the result of your attack roll, but they do not need to be "locked on" first. Additionally, seeker arrows that deal full damage will continue on through targets without losing momentum, then orient themselves to hit and pierce through another, and then another, and so on. The 2d6 aiming roll still applies on each attack made by a seeker arrow, and the arrow will stop if it hits Cover. Broadhead and Bodkin arrows can be crafted from wood, metal, and feathers or plastic using the Trade Knowledge (Fletching) Skill. Incendiary, High Explosive, Electroshock and EMP Grenades can be used to craft their counterpart arrows. Noisemakers are crafted using the Engineering skill. Seeker arrows must be purchased. Pistol Rounds Pistols and submachineguns use ammunition with shorter, fatter cartridges, most often with round tips. Pistol caliber cartridges are characterized by their relatively small size, low recoil, low range, and low penetration. FMJ pistol rounds can be crafted from lead, gunpowder and spent or unused brass using the Trade Knowledge (Reloading) Skill. Shotgun Shells Shotguns use sleeve-like shells stuffed with shot, slugs, or other projectiles. Shotgun shells are characterized by their bulky size, high recoil, and enormous variety. 00, 000, and 0000 Buckshot, as well as Slugs, can be crafted from lead, gunpowder, and spent or unused shells using the Trade Knowledge (Reloading) Skill. Unlike arrow bombs, shotgun grenades cannot be crafted from hand grenades and must be purchased. Beanbag Shells can be crafted from gunpowder, shells, and rubber instead. Rifle Rounds Rifles use ammunition with longer, thinner cartridges, almost always with a pointed front called a spitzer-tip. Rifle rounds are characterized by their long range and high penetration. FMJ rifle rounds can be crafted from lead, gunpowder and spent or unused brass using the Trade Knowledge (Reloading) Skill. Special Ammo Special Ammo is ammunition used by weapons that are very large, rare or unique. This includes ammunition for the Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle and all Heavy Weapons. Large Caliber Rounds Large caliber rounds are used by both the Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle and the Heavy Machinegun. They are distinct from normal rifle rounds in that their much larger size gives them greater versatility in terms of available ammunition types. Tracer rounds grant a flat +1 bonus to attack rolls. FMJ large caliber rounds can be crafted from lead, gunpowder and spent or unused brass using the Trade Knowledge (Reloading) Skill. Missiles Missiles are the type of ammunition fired by a Rocket Launcher. They are large, self-propelled rockets with an impact warhead, usually explosive, mounted to the nose. Missiles have fail-safe devices to prevent them from detonating if they impact a target less than 80' away from the launcher. Due to their great material expense and mechanical complexity, modern missiles cannot generally be crafted outside of a factory. Ammunition for weapons has one special applied property: * Homing missiles have their range dramatically increased to a whopping two miles. Like the weapons that fire them, however, they cost quadruple the price of the base item. Any type of missile can be Homing, and Long Range Homing Missiles have a range of four miles. Grenades Grenades are the type of ammunition fired by a Grenade Launcher. They differ from Hand Grenades in that they are similar to bullet cartridges, designed to be launched from a tube rather than thrown. Unlike bullets, grenades are short for their size and very wide. They are typically intended to inflict damage by detonating an impact warhead inside the projectile. Grenades have fail-safe devices to prevent them from detonating if they impact a target less than 40' from the launcher. Most types of grenades can be crafted from lead, gunpowder, high explosives, filler materials, and spent or unused brass using the Trade Knowledge (Demolitions) Skill. Air Burst and EMP grenades are more complex, and also require Engineering Skill to craft. There is also one special applied property for grenades: * Air Burst grenades are able to explode in mid-air after a set distance. The player declares the distance before firing, and it costs 1 AP to dial it in on the launcher. Any type of grenade can be an Air Burst grenade, but it will cost twice as much to purchase. Mortar Shells Mortar shells are similar to grenades in that they are very short for their fat width, and the projectiles are meant to inflict damage by detonating a warhead rather than through kinetic force. Their major difference lies in their greater size, specifically length. Mortar shells are fired in high-arcing ballistic trajectories, usually impacting their targets from almost directly overhead. When purchasing mortar shells, simply use the grenade table and pay twice the cost of a grenade for the equivalent mortar shell. Mortar shells deal 3 more damage than grenades and have double the radius. Crafting Mortar shells works identically to crafting grenades. Mortar shells share a special applied property with missiles: * Homing shells are used with Homing Mortars. They cost quadruple the amount of the base item, just like homing missiles, and they do not get an increase in range. Flamethrower Fuel Fuels are the various combustibles used as ammunition for the flamethrower. Additionally, flamethrowers are able to spray aerosolized liquids, such as liquid nitrogen and corrosive agents. Basic flamethrower fuel can be crafted from gasoline and styrofoam using the Trade Knowledge (Chemistry) Skill. Other flamethrower fuels must be purchased. There are several special ammo types for Flamethrowers: * Agent X inflicts Unconsciousness, coma, and eventual death on characters caught within a 45° Cone. Can be resisted by Vigor. Lasts for 10-VIG minutes. If an unconscious character lies in a puddle of Agent X, they will continue absorbing it every round, stacking the duration. After 6 rounds, they must roll VIG against an RD 6 or die. If they survive, they awaken. * Agent J causes characters caught within a 45° Cone to become Blind, Deaf and Dazed. All effects are resisted by one Vigor roll. Lasts for 10-VIG hours. Extremely dangerous. * Agent P will put characters in a 45° Cone In Agony. Lasts for 10-VIG minutes.